


only you

by stilinscry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: dongyoung really doesn't wanna play seven minutes in heaven





	only you

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a 1000 word drabble i wrote on my break at work and then it just kind of kept going and now here we are... ooops

dongyoung struggles to say no to people. it’s just a part of him, probably caused by his deep set fear of constantly disappointing people but he doesn’t like to dwell on that and instead just follows through with whatever people ask of him, even if he doesn’t particularly want to.

that’s how he ends up here, trudging behind his overly-excited puppy of a friend, ten, as he’s dragged upstairs through the crowds of people gathered in this house. he hadn’t even planned on coming to this party and now, only half an hour after arriving, he’s already being dragged into fuck-knows bedroom to play seven minutes in heaven of all things.

he’s not nearly drunk enough for this, he thinks, though dongyoung doesn’t really think that any amount of alcohol could fill him with enough liquid courage to be comfortable with willingly kissing strangers, let alone doing anything more. he’s not a one night stand kind of man, preferring going on dates to the zoo and late night trips to the arcade and just taking it steady over parties and random fucks. that kind of explains why he’s only ever gone all the way with his last ex boyfriend, jaehyun.

the room he’s being dragged into isn’t overly big and yet, whilst dongyoung vaguely recognises some of the people sat on the floor, if you asked him to there’s no way he’d be able to name any of them. ten, however, seemingly knows everyone and they all cheer when he drops himself down in the middle of their haphazard circle, empty bottle of vodka in hand. dongyoung sits in whatever free spot he can find, not paying too much attention to the people either side of him and instead watching ten as he basks in the attention of all these people.

“okay kids, i’m sure you all know how this game works but i’ll explain just in case we have any newbies in our midst.” he unsubtly eyes dongyoung as he speaks and he ducks his head, suddenly way more interested in tugging at the fraying threads of the carpet through his crossed legs. he misses the way ten rolls his eyes at him before he continues.

“as leader, i’ll spin the bottle twice,” he starts, spinning the bottle in his hand almost unconsciously as he does. “the two people that it lands on will go into that closet over there and well, i think the rest is pretty self-explanatory.” he finishes off with a wink and whilst dongyoung finds himself groaning, the rest of their little crowd couldn’t be more excited.

the first couple to go in are an unlikely pair, with a small kid clad entirely in black and a fringe almost covering his eyes and a 6ft tall girl wearing their uni’s track uniform and a bored expression on her face. people woop and crow as they both make their way into the closet and the room falls quiet as ten locks the door behind them.

ten wanders off after that, talking to people stood in the doorway watching them play, so dongyoung occupies himself with scrolling through his twitter timeline. he’s retweeting like the cutest cat video he’s ever seen when a loud moan tears through the room and his head shoots up, alongside everyone else’s and their eyes all fall on the locked closet door.

it’s clear that they’re having fun in there, if the (now muffled) moans are anything to go by and when ten declares their seven minutes up and unlocks the door, the pair walk straight out of the room, not even looking back as their little circle wolf whistles at them.

“well, i’m gonna count that as a successful match,” ten laughs as he places himself back in the centre again. “let’s see if we can keep this fun going, huh.”

turns out, they can’t and the next couple of pairs pass by relatively slowly with nothing especially note-worthy happening, much to the dismay of ten and dongyoung really wishes he had something to drink because even twitter was starting to bore him.

“oh taeyongie, how nice of you to show up to our little get together,” ten basically shouts and when dongyoung looks up to see who he’s talking to he practically chokes on his spit because holy fuck.

this boy is ~~possibly~~ definitely the most attractive person dongyoung has ever seen in all his 19 years of life, with pastel pink hair fluffed just right and a jaw line so sharp it could cut you. he’s got light grey contact lenses in too and – oh god, he’s staring right at dongyoung. his gaze is captivating and dongyoung can’t force himself to look away, not even when taeyong’s lips quirk into a smug smirk and he’s only pulled out of it when ten whacks him on the shoulder.

“god, can you please stop eye fucking my friend and pay attention to the game,” ten sighs and when dongyoung looks up he realises that the closet has once again emptied and the two girls that went in have re-joined the circle, their hair much messier than it was prior. he flushes a little when ten clicks his tongue, embarrassed about being caught out but ten isn’t annoyed, no, in fact he looks almost determined and dongyoung really doesn’t like that.

he keeps his head ducked as ten starts up the next round, absent-mindedly picking at the carpet as his mind swirls with taeyong, taeyong, _taeyong_ and he jumps for the umpteenth time that night when people start crooning his name. he looks up to find the bottle pointed directly in his direction and taeyong already halfway out of his seat and he almost passes out there and then when he puts two and two together.

ten is looking at him expectantly, a little glint in his eye and dongyoung knows that this is all his doing.

“hey, are you gonna actually join me any time tonight,” taeyong asks and dongyoung nods abortedly as nerves flood through every inch of his body. he stands up on unsteady legs and tries not to think about all the people watching him as he moves across the room.

ten pats his bum lightly before pushing him so that he stumbles into the closet and then the door is closing and the lock is clicking into place and this is _real_. dongyoung is locked in this shitty, damp smelling closet with a fucking greek god and oh wow, his hands are shaking just a little.

he doesn’t know what to do so he moves until his back hits the wall and he fidgets with his hands in front of him as the seconds start to pass. taeyong is watching him, he can feel his gaze but dongyoung doesn’t think anything will come out if he opens his mouth so he stays silent, hoping that maybe taeyong will say something to break the ice. he does.

“y’know, just because we’re playing seven minutes in heaven doesn’t mean we have to fuck or anything,” taeyong says, his voice much softer than it was before and dongyoung doesn’t think he’s ever fallen so hard for someone he’s literally only just met. “we can just talk about stuff if you want, i don’t mind.”

dongyoung nods and taeyong hums, before holding one of his hands out. dongyoung looks at it blankly, trying to figure out what this has to do with talking and taeyong laughs at him. “just grab my hand and come sit over on this side dummy, i’m not gonna bite, i promise,” he says and dongyoung can tell that he’s smiling, just from the way he’s speaking.

“what if i want you too,” dongyoung says before bringing his hands up to cover his mouth. fuck his shitty brain to mouth filter. fuck it.

taeyong takes it well though, giggling a little before moving over to dongyoung’s side of the closet instead of waiting for him to move. “i guess we’ll have to see how this develops,” he replies, sounding almost impossibly shy all of a sudden.

now that they’re closer, taeyong takes the initiative to grab dongyoung’s hand himself and he pulls on it until they both end up on the floor, sat cross legged across from each other. even in the shitty lighting taeyong still looks ridiculously fucking hot and dongyoung's breath hitches a little when he accidentally catches taeyong’s eye.

“okay so, tell me a little bit about yourself.”

dongyoung hums. “um, i’m kim dongyoung, 19, joint majoring in chinese and social studies.”

“lee taeyong, 20, majoring in classical literature,” taeyong replies, “now tell me something actually interesting." and dongyoung freezes because he isn’t really that interesting. he tells taeyong just as much and the older boy frowns. “bullshit, everyone’s interesting. just tell me something, i’m sure it’ll be cool.”

and dongyoung racks his brain, trying to find something he can say about himself that’s even vaguely cool. “my favourite food is cream cheese bread, i have an older brother and uhh–  oh i have a pet rabbit named _bunzy malone.”_ taeyong nods, and prompts him to keep going and the dongyoung freaks out because suddenly he’s forgotten everything he knows about himself. “i, umm– oh okay i got one. this is kind of embarrassing though so please just, just don’t judge me, okay. i- i run a fansite for hongbin from vixx.”

it’s quiet for a couple of seconds and dongyoung assumes that taeyong is probably weirded out and yeah, okay, maybe it’s not the coolest thing to tell someone when you first meet. “that’s really cool, oh my god. do you have to like, get up super early to catch their schedules and stuff?” taeyong asks and he sounds genuinely interested and dongyoung is so thrown that he just gapes at him until taeyong repeats the question.

“well yeah, like when they go to music bank i have to get up like at like 3am to make sure i can get over to yeouidodong in time, but it’s all worth it y’know.” taeyong nods, like he completely gets how fulfilling it can be and then he’s pulling his phone out of his pocket and thrusting it into dongyoung’s hands.

“i wanna see some of the pictures you take. i’m assuming you have a twitter, right?”

dongyoung nods, taking taeyong’s phone into his still shaky hands and pulling up his fanpage before handing it back to taeyong and the older boy looks delighted at what he sees.

“oh god, _bun bun bins_ is like the cutest fansite name ever,” he coos, scrolling down through his page. “wow, dude, you take really good pictures, like i’m not even joking.” dongyoung preens a little.

“fuck wow, he’s looking directly at you in these ones. like not even at the camera, but at you,” he gasps and the genuine amazement in taeyong’s voice is making dongyoung softer by the second. “wait does that mean he recognises you?”

“yeah, hongbin recognises most of his fansites, especially ones like me who have been there since before vixx’s debut. though, at fansigns he still signs it to _bun bun bins_ even though he knows my actual name.”

taeyong laughs at that and dongyoung really wishes that he’d never stop because it’s one of the prettiest things he’s ever heard and yeah, dongyoung has fallen _hard_.

“okay so what about you, mr. lee taeyong. tell me some stuffs.”

taeyong freezes at that, clearly not expecting dongyoung to shoot back his own demand but he quickly recomposes himself. “well, it’s certainly not as exciting as being ‘ _bun bun bins-nim_ ’ but i kinda of, maybe rap. like mostly at night clubs and open mic nights, but yeah. it’s fun.”

“how in the hell is that not as exciting as my dumb shit,” dongyoung replies incredulously, reaching forwards to smack taeyong on the thigh. “you gotta show me now, you do know that right?” and taeyong sighs, making a song and dance about having to do this but he’s smiling and dongyoung can tell that he’s excited to share his passion with someone else.

before he starts he takes a deep breath in and suddenly the soft, sweet taeyong in front of him is gone and he’s been replaced with the intimidating, cool taeyong from before and god he’s smirking at dongyoung like he knows that this is doing things to him. real bad things. and then he starts rapping and dongyoung kind of loses his mind.

_“i’m still kind of an otaku man_

_whip me more so that i could feel it more_

_you are my professional model, you’re one of my greatest collections_

_when i work i measure you in centimetre_

_a margin of error is a few millimetres_

_i can feel it, i turn up my collars_

_killing the night, feeling the vibe_

_give me the knife, cold on my mind”_

it doesn’t last long, taeyong only giving him a snippet of what must be an amazing performance and dongyoung still finds himself letting out the breath he didn’t even realise he was holding. and then, almost like a switch has been flicked the soft, puppy-like taeyong is back and he’s breathing a little heavy and it’s so cute how excited he looks to hear what dongyoung has to say.

“that was, like, really fucking hot,” dongyoung breathes out, his mind dwelling on taeyong’s lyrics. “did you write that yourself? because if so wow, just wow.”

“yeah i did,” he replies and dongyoung senses as the mood in their little closet starts to change. “so was it my sick rhymes that got you all hot and bothered or was it me talking about being whipped that did it?” dongyoung chokes on his spit and taeyong takes the opportunity to push himself up onto his knees. “because that wasn’t just in there for no reason.” he crawls impossibly closer to dongyoung, climbing into his lap and wrapping his legs around his waist. “i’m into that, and more.” it’s whispered directly into dongyoung’s ear and it’s all he needs to finally push him over the edge.

one of his hands comes up to rest at the nape of taeyong’s neck and the other cups his jaw, pulling his face closer and closer until their lips are finally touching and whilst the first kiss is chaste, the ones that follow certainly aren’t. they’re open mouthed and hot and a little sloppy and so, so good that dongyoung’s dick is starting to get more than a little interested.

taeyong licks across the roof of his mouth before pulling back to bite at his lower lip and dongyoung is completely as his mercy, unable to do anything but let taeyong have his way. and the elder does, sucking and nipping at dongyoung’s lower lip until it’s red and slick with both of their spit and then taeyong is licking his way back inside, rubbing their tongues together in a way that has dongyoung whimpering into the kiss.

“i’ve just realised,” dongyoung says between kisses, “that this game of seven minutes in heaven,” and more kisses, “has definitely lasted more than the allotted time period.”

taeyong laughs into the kiss, bringing his own hands up to thread through dongyoung’s newly purple hair and tugging him back to break their kiss. dongyoung moans deeply at the sharp shoot of pain and taeyong files that away for later use.

“yeah, so i kind of maybe bribed ten to get us in here and then relocate the game to a different room,” taeyong says, not sounding an ounce ashamed of his actions and dongyoung is baffled as to why taeyong would specifically ask to be locked in a small, dusty room with him. his splutters must get this notion across and taeyong replies, “because you’re hot as hell and i’ve wanted to get into your pants ever since i saw you walking through campus three months ago,” like it’s the most obvious thing in the world and dongyoung flips.

he pushes them forwards until taeyong falls onto his back and then dongyoung is crawling over him, bracketing taeyong’s thighs with his knees before mashing their mouths back together again. taeyong’s hands make their way back into dongyoung’s hair and when he pulls particularly hard, dongyoung’s hips buck, effectively grinding down against taeyong.

dongyoung can feel where taeyong’s dick is hard, pressing up against the fabric of his jeans and his mouth waters a little just thinking about getting his hands on it, or even better, getting his mouth on it.

“oh god please yes, i want your mouth on me so bad,” taeyong whines and dongyoung swears down on his life that this is the best night of his life, shitty brain to mouth filter be damned. “your lips are so pretty, but i bet they’d look prettier stretched around my cock.” definitely the best night of his life.

he kisses taeyong two, three, four more times before moving down to his neck. dongyoung sucks and nips at the skin and when taeyong whimpers out a quiet ‘bite me, please’, he listens, sinking his teeth into the soft skin at the crook of taeyong’s neck. the mewl he lets out is beyond obscene and dongyoung never wants to hear anything else in his life apart from the noises taeyong is making right now. he sucks the skin inbetween his teeth until he’s sure a dark bruise will bloom in his wake and then he moves further down.

taeyong pulls up his tshirt, gathering it just under his armpits and dongyoung hums a thankyou before taking one of his nipples into his mouth and suckling lightly. apparently, it’s the right thing to do because taeyong’s body shakes in response, and he fucking keens when dongyoung grazes his teeth against the now-hardened nub. he laves his tongue over it again and again, bring one of his hands up to pinch at the other nipple and taeyong can barely breathe, he’s so overwhelmed with sensations. he’s begging for more, chanting ‘please please dongyoungie’ under his breath like a fucking mantra and really, how can dongyoung not give in to the older boy.

when his hands stroke over the waistband of taeyong’s jeans, his breath catches in his throat and he chokes a little when dongyoung cups him through the material.

“please, i need more, i need you,” he begs, his voice breathy and slightly rough and it goes straight to dongyoung’s dick. “do anything to me, i don’t care, i just need you to touch me.” and dongyoung can definitely do that.

he deftly unbuckles taeyong’s belt, pulling it free just enough so that he can unzip his jeans and then his hand is slipping inside taeyong’s boxers and wrapping around his cock and nothing has ever felt this good. taeyong is warm in his hand, twitching ever so slightly and dongyoung rubs his thumb over his slit, spreading the pre-come that’s started to gather there. he spreads it across the top of taeyong’s cock, using it to slicken his hand and then he starts to move, stroking him slowly and taeyong feels like he’s fucking ascending to heaven.

taeyong loves hands, especially those belonging to one kim dongyoung and when he looks down to see one of those hands wrapped around his cock it sends a wave of arousal through his whole body, right down the neurones in the tips of his toes. it’s not even like this is anything new, taeyong’s done this with people before but god it feels so, so beyond good when he feels as strongly as he does for dongyoung.

dongyoung twists his wrist on every upstroke, makes sure to thumb across that one prominent vein near taeyong’s head as often as he can and he assumes that he’s doing good because taeyong hasn’t told him to stop yet.

“you have a really pretty cock,” he says, unable to stop himself before the words come out and he figures he may as well just keep going because taeyong is still moaning underneath him, “i wonder if it tastes as sweet as your lips do,” and then he’s moving down taeyong’s body, shuffling until he’s knelt inbetween taeyong’s legs and his cock is hovering right in front of his face.

holding the base steady in his hands, he gently laps at the head of taeyong’s cock, moaning when it twitches a little under his ministrations and then, without any warning, he slowly takes taeyong into his mouth.

now taeyong’s cock isn’t massively long, but it’s thick and dongyoung whines a little as it stretches his lips and fills up his mouth. the head nudges at the back of his throat and dongyoung clenches his thumb in a fist as he tries to take it just a little bit further. he’s just about taken it all, his nose brushing against the fine hairs at the base of taeyong’s cock and he holds it until he can’t anymore, pulling back off to catch his breath.

“oh my god, oh my god, fuck,” taeyong says eloquently and dongyoung leans back down for more. he licks down his length, nosing at his base before moving down further to mouth at his balls and taeyong feels like he’s melting into the carpet underneath him.

he doesn’t even notice that dongyoung has pulled his trousers down further until there are two hands groping at his ass, squeezing it roughly before one hand comes to tease at his cleft and taeyong feels like there’s a fire burning underneath his skin. he crosses his legs over dongyoung’s back and threads his fingers back through dongyoung’s hair, holding on for dear life as dongyoung practically sucks out his soul through his dick.

it’s toe-curlingly good and taeyong wants to tell dongyoung just a much but all that comes out of his mouth is a pathetic little whimper as dongyoung starts to bob his head. dongyoung deep throats him again, taking him almost all the way down and taeyong doesn’t think that he’s ever been this close to coming just from head, no matter how good it is.

taeyong whines when one of dongyoung’s hands leaves his ass but then it comes down hard on the skin between his ass and his thigh and it startles taeyong so much that he comes without any warning, body freezing as he spills down dongyoung’s throat.

and dongyoung swallows as much of as he can, but when he pulls back there’s still a little bit of white dribbling down his chin and he wipes at it with his thumb before sucking it into his mouth and taeyong’s head falls back down against the rough carpet because despite just having the most exhausting orgasm of his life, his dick still twitches valiantly at the sight.

“sorry, sorry, i should’ve warned you,” he chokes out between deep breathes. “but like, you caught me off guard, and i– i didn’t expect that to happen.”

dongyoung just shakes his head, stroking a hand down the side of taeyong’s face before pushing the sweat slicked hair off of his forehead. “you seriously don’t need to apologise, that was the hottest shit i’ve ever seen, oh my god. like you fucking came, just from being slapped. i nearly jizzed in my fucking pants just from watching that,” dongyoung says and taeyong doesn’t even preen over the compliments because he’s reminded that dongyoung is still very much hard and wanting to come.

“what do you want?” taeyong asks, assuming that dongyoung will know what he’s talking about.

“well, preferably, i’d fuck you into your second orgasm of the night, but we aren’t really in the best place for that so i don’t mind,” dongyoung says and taeyong shivers at the mental image he gets of dongyoung fucking him senseless, pushing him down into the bed sheets. “honestly, i’m so close, you could probably just blow on my cock and i’d come.”

taeyong hums at that. “come here then,” he says, making grabby hands and dongyoung huffs out a laugh as he makes his way back up taeyong’s body to kiss him again.

it’s weird, tasting yourself in someone else’s mouth but taeyong doesn’t mind that much when dongyoung is as good a kisser as he is and he willingly opens up when dongyoung licks across his lower lip, mirroring what taeyong had done earlier.

their bodies are close, and taeyong can feel dongyoung’s cock pressing against his abdomen and he’s just itching to get his hands on it. with all the strength he can muster, he rolls them over and dongyoung lets out a quiet ‘oof’ as taeyong flops on top of him. his trousers are still gathered halfway down his thighs, cock hanging out and he should be just a little embarrassed but he’s way too focused on getting his hands on dongyoung to care.

when taeyong goes to unzip dongyoung’s jeans he finds that there’s a big wet spot where his cock has pressed against them and yet again, taeyong is amazed at how hot kim dongyoung actually is.

turns out, the younger boy isn’t wearing any boxers and taeyong’s mouth waters when dongyoung’s cock bobs up and lies flat against his stomach. he’s big, bigger than taeyong at least and he thinks back to how much of a lie dongyoung’s comment about having a pretty cock earlier was because clearly dongyoung is the winner out of the two of them.

he’s ridiculously hard, his head a dark red against the rest of his pale skin and dongyoung’s whole body shivers when taeyong reaches out to trace down the underside of his cock. his dick twitches too, letting out another glob of pre-come and taeyong wants to taste it so he does, swiping his finger through it before bringing it up to his mouth and sucking it in with a lewd _pop_.

dongyoung mewls at the sight, his hips bucking up desperately and taeyong can’t wait any longer. he grips the base in his hand, squeezing it lightly before stroking up and dongyoung is gone. he really wasn’t lying when he said he was close to coming and all it takes is a couple of strokes and a sharp bite just underneath his jaw to send him over the edge.

he comes all over himself and taeyong’s hand and he feels like it’s karma when taeyong brings his hand up to his mouth and sucks every finger clean, one by one. he doesn’t even care that he just came over one of his favourite tshirts, not when lee taeyong is right in front of him, sucking his come off of his fingers and smirking like the little devil he is.

they both fall silent after that, the sound of their heavy breathing echoing in the small room and eventually taeyong rolls off of dongyoung so that they can both pull their jeans back up and try to make themselves look even slightly decent. dongyoung is trying to pat his hair down when taeyong crawls back into his lap and all his effort goes to waste when their lips meet once again and taeyong’s hands slide into his hair.

the kisses they share are lazy, subdued yet still somehow as passionate as they were before and it’s not long before dongyoung is pulling away to catch his breath. he doesn’t go far, leaning his forehead against taeyong’s and they revel in the silence for a couple of seconds before dongyoung breaks it.

“so… that was like really nice,” he says, and taeyong laughs at his choice of wording.

“god i love that you’re ridiculously good at dirty talk but as soon as it comes to having a normal conversation your awkwardness goes off the charts.” dongyoung pouts in response and taeyong kisses it away.

“what i was trying to say before you so rudely interrupted me before, is that i really liked this but i don’t just want this to be a one night stand.”

“why would you even assume that i’d let you go now that i’ve finally caught you?” taeyong asks and dongyoung’s mind flicks back to something that the elder had said earlier.

“yeah about the whole crushing on me for three months thing, do you wanna maybe explain, because i’m so intrigued.”

taeyong blushes and dongyoung is excited to hear this story. “okay, so basically i saw you in the campus starbucks like three months ago when i was there with my friend yuta and dude, you looked hot as shit, wearing a beret of all things and i couldn’t get you out of my mind and ten found out, because ten finds out everything and he’s been mocking me about it ever since.”

and it’s a good story, one that lives up to dongyoung’s expectation but he’s still got one question.

“so, how do you feel about me now?”

and taeyong pauses for a moment or two, like he’s properly thinking about his answer and then he’s saying the words that dongyoung was hoping he’d hear.

“i really wanna date the shit out of you.”

dongyoung can’t help but pull taeyong in for another kiss and they’re both smiling into it and this night turned out so so much better than dongyoung could ever have hoped it would. and then, because the universe works in questionable ways, the lock to the door clicks open and light is suddenly filing into the closet as ten makes his way inside.

he wolf whistles when he sees taeyong sat in dongyoung’s lap and then he comes and sits down right next to them because he has absolutely no sense of personal boundaries. “okay so we came to check up to see if the plan worked but you both have massive fucking hickies and it reeks of sex in here so do i even need to ask.”

“wait, what do you mean by ‘we’?” dongyoung asks and he really wishes he hadn’t.

“i mean them,” ten says and then suddenly a bunch of people he assumes are taeyong’s friends are gathering in the doorway and dongyoung really just wants the ground to swallow him up, right now. he ducks his head, trying to hide himself in taeyong’s neck but it doesn't really do much to help.

“woooo, get it taeyongie,” one of the boys woops and taeyong hisses back at him, “shut up yuta,” before standing up from dongyoung’s lap, much to his disappointment. except then there’s a hand dangling in front of his face and unlike before, dongyoung grabs it this time and he lets taeyong lead him out of the stuffy little closet.

dongyoung blushes when ten shouts at them to ‘use protection’ and he just grips taeyong’s hand tighter as they move downstairs and out of the house entirely. “so, uh, your place or mine?”

“well, seeing as i live in the house that we just left, im gonna say your place,” taeyong answers and dongyoung doesn’t even have time to be surprised because suddenly someone is shouting at them from one of the second floor window and of course it’s ten, back for more.

“i’ll go and stay with hansollie tonight, so the apartment’s all yours bunny boy,” he yells and then he’s gone and taeyong is smirking at dongyoung and he’s starting to feel a little unstable on his legs again.

“does this mean, i can take you up on that offer of you fucking me into the bed?” taeyong asks and dongyoung chokes a little, before grabbing taeyong’s hand and dragging him down the street.

dongyoung gets them home in record time and, spoilers, the sex is so good that taeyong can’t walk in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> \- lyrics used are from whiplash  
> \- the hongbin fansite isn't real but it's what i'd name mine if i started one up lmao  
> \- i don't beta any of my fics rip me
> 
> comments make me very happy ;00
> 
> twt me @iqhyucks


End file.
